villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:X9 The Android/PE Proposal: Momin
Hello guys! Today, here's my fourth PE proposal, and it's about Lord Momin, the final antagonist of the Marvel Comics Star Wars comic book series Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith. WHO IS HE / WHAT HAS HE DONE? Lord Momin is an ancient Sith Lord who lived during the days of the Old Republic. Unlike other Sith, Momin was an sculptor and came to believe that the dark side of the Force was his audience and that if a creator's work didn't make anyone feel something, then the artist had created nothing. After scultping morbid and horrific masterpieces, Momin was arrested, but a Sith Lady named Shaa came to his rescue and made him his Sith apprentice. As usual within Sith, Momin eventually killed Shaa and formed a group of acolytes who followed his orders. To prove himself to the dark side, Momin created a superweapon with which he intended to use to obliterate a city and trap forever the expressions of horror from its inhabitants. Fortunately, the Jedi came to save the day before Momin's attack turn worse and Momin lost his concentration, vaporizing into nothingless and leaving only his helmet....but with his spirit bound to it. Many years later, when Darth Vader comes to Mustafar to build his own fortress, he forces Momin's mask into a Mustafarian, allowing Momin to have a new body for his own and he promises to help Vader in his attempt to build a fortress worthy of him and create a portal he could use to resurrect Padmé Amidala. However, Momin fails to accomplish Vader's wishes in eight designs, all which cause earthquakes on Mustafar due the Force being unable to channel through the Sith cave where the portal is being build. Once the ninth design is completed, Momin betrays Vader and uses the portal to bring back his original body while Vader faces some Mustafarians outside. When Vader returns to the cave, he finds Momin ready to execute him for not having the same beliefs about the dark side. While Momin proves to be a challenge to the Dark Lord of the Sith, Vader ultimately uses his cunning to crush Momin to death and then uses the portal only to fail on his mission due his fall to the darkness. MITIGATING FACTORS? Even when he was a child, the kid who grew up to become Lord Momin was a disturbed and deranged sadist. One day, his mother asks him where their Rada-cat is only to find that Momin mutilated the cat alive to make one of his creations. When he grows up, Momin creates an sculpture with animal skulls and things that other deem obscene, leading his public to ask the police to lock him away as they found repulsive his sculpture. For Momin, there is only one principle: pain and fear, and while he was willing to experience it himself (desfiguring his own face to wear his mask), he wanted to make others feel them so they could understand his work, always believing that if they didn't feel them, then he had creating nothing worth of him. For Momin, the only thing he loved and respected was none other thing than the dark side of the Force himself, obsessed to prove his worth to it. As every Sith Lord of the franchise, Momin becomes a Sith apprentice with Lady Shaa and they go to cause chaos and destruction like all Sith. However, instead of killing Shaa to obey the Rule of Two (which had yet to be created still by that time), Momin does it because he considers repulsive the mere idea of being the number two and betrays Shaa during one of their training sessions. Unlike most Sith, Momin refuses to take any apprentices yet accepts a group of acolytes loyal to him. However, Momin's insanity to please the dark side crosses the Moral Event Horizon when he creates a superweapon to obliterate an entire city to petrify its inhabitants and trap forever their expressions of horror and agony, yet he fails to succeed on his goal thanks to the intervension of the Jedi but not before he manages to destroy some sections of the city, killing countless innocent people to "satisfy" the dark side and make it proud of him. But even death doesn't end with Momin. His spirit remains bound to his mask for thousands of years to then be released by Darth Vader, who spares him with the condition to build a fortress worthy of his power and a portal on a Sith cave which he can use to resurrect his love. However, Momin fails to achieve Vader's wishes in eight occasions, which causes environmental consequences to the Mustafarians, whose lives are not of importance for Momin. When Momin succeeds on his task with the ninth design, he betrays Vader and uses the portal while Vader deals with the Mustafarians, allowing Momin to recover his original body and killing his host body despite serving as his vessel. Although he could have left the planet, Momin wants to kill Vader just because he views the dark side with the traditional Sith way. When Vader returns, Momin takes advantage of his exhaustion after the battle against the Mustafarians and tries to kill him despite the mercy he was given, demonstrating that for Momin, all those who try to control the dark side instead of serving it deserve death. VERDICT Taking all of this into account, I would say yes about considering Momin to be approved as PE. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals